Hoshi
Hoshi 'ho-shee is a [[Bakugan Tales|'Bakugan Tales]] original character that was created by Seiki. Her mother is Alice and she has an older brother, Seiki. She has some power over the Silent Core that was given to her by her mother. Thanks to these powers she is capable of creating portals that allow her to travel anywhere and use the power during brawls making her capable of using special abilities and/or powering up her Bakugan. She is a Pyrus brawler. Personality: Hoshi is rather relaxed and enjoys hanging out with her brother and spending time with her mother. She always follows along in wahtever her brother is doing and likes teaming up with him to fight to protect Bakugan and brawlers. She has learned a few things about technology from helping her mother in her lab. As can be seen mainly through what Bakugan she uses, Hoshi tends to use a fighting style that focuses on brute strength and taking charge. Appearence: Hoshi's long blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail. She has blue eyes like her brother. She wears blue jeans and a black jacket over a red shirt. Hoshi carries a red messenger bag that has a BakuCapsule clipped to the strap which holds the three main Bakugan of her team not including her guardian, which is either on her shoulder or in her jacket pocket. Leonidas' Wish: Hoshi originally worked for Masquerade to steal a certain list of Bakugan for him after he had reawoken inside her mother. She got a few of them before running into her brother, Seiki, who was having problems with getting back an Aquos Dark Hound Valentin had taken from him. Hoshi tried to help Seiki get Dark Hound back, but after awhile of failing as Valentin refused to give it up, believing it was rightfully his, Hoshi and Seiki took a break from doing so to continue stealing the required Bakugan. Upon getting them all, she and Seiki deliver the Bakugan to Masquerade then leave promising they'd be back to save Alice. While talking in the Doom Dimension, they run into Valentin again and explain themselves. They then team up with Valentin and a strange boy they met also met in the Doom Dimension named Keith. Hoshi uses the aid of her only known Bakugan, Freezer, while teaming up with the three boys to fight Masquerade. In the heat of the battle, Hoshi manages to seal Masquerade away deep inside Alice. Bakugan: *Pyrus Freezer (Guardian) The Order of Shadows: Bakugan: *Pyrus Kilan Leoness (Guardian) *Pyrus Freezer *Pyrus Gran Panzer (Formerly) *Pyrus Hammer Cannon (Formerly) *Pyrus Spiderman *Pyrus Captain America *Pyrus Red Hulk *Pyrus Brachium Revolutions: Bakugan: *Pyrus Spiderman (Guardian, Formerly) *Pyrus Freezer *Pyrus Kilan Leoness *Pyrus Captain Amercia (Formerly) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Formerly) *Aquos Monaurs (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Captain America (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Wolverine (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Borrowed from Seiki) *Pyrus Heatblast (Formerly) *Pyrus Swampfire (Formerly) *Pyrus Ultimate Swampfire (Formerly) *Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill (Formerly) *Pyrus NRG *Pyrus Brachium Rise of Regals: Bakugan: *Pyrus Freezer (Guardian) *Pyrus Kilan Leoness *Pyrus NRG (Formerly) *Pyrus Brachium Knights of Night: Bakugan: *Pyrus Freezer (Guardian) *Pyrus Kilan Leoness *Pyrus Well Galow *Pyrus Brachium Trivia: *Hoshi has had more Bakugan at one time than any other character and has had more Bakugan overall than any other character. *Hoshi's name is the japanese word for "star". *Her favorite ice cream is "Sea-Salt Ice Cream" in homage to her creator's favorite video-game series, Kingdom Hearts. *She is sometimes referred to by her creator as 'The Swordsman". *Hoshi represents Strength. Category:Pyrus Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Original Character